Caught You
by Panda-Chan95
Summary: Izaya has pissed off the raging blonde yet again, however when Shizuo goes to exact his revenge, things get a little... Well, it IS rated M for a reason. Highschool!Shizaya, yaoi, BoyXboy, all that good stuff


**Panda-Chan **Hello there humans~! Yes, another quick oneshot just before I get on with my other story haha So~ This one _does_ have lemon in it, so if you're not comfortable with that, then I suggest that you do not read =) Hope you enjoy! Lover you all~ xoxo

X*x*x

Shizuo Heiwajima was pissed. Okay, that's nothing really new.

Shizuo Heiwajima was pissed due to the actions of Izaya Orihara. Again, nothing new there.

Shizuo Heiwajima was standing at the ravens' front door of his family home, ready to kick it in. Okay, that was something that hadn't happened before. The blonde had never actually gone out of his way to _find_ Izaya to kill him, when it wasn't a school day.

So, why was Shizuo Heiwajima standing outside Izaya's house, you ask? Well, the answer is entirely simple. It had started with a conversation between Shinra and Izaya that Shizuo had overheard. The two had been yammering on about why it was that Shizuo had hated the raven so strongly, and that was when Izaya had proclaimed, _'Oh! Maybe he tries to hurt me because he loves me and doesn't know any other way to express his feelings~"_ And then, Shizuo being Shizuo, he tried to kill the future informant right there and then. But, of course, the little flea got away, and so the day had been normal from then on. Unfortunately, Shinra had put some thought into what Izaya had said, and for about three days had been pestering Shizuo about it. So, the blonde decided that if he were to kill Izaya, that would shut Shinra the hell up. And so, he found out exactly where the flea lived and decided to pay him a little visit.

"Izaya~! Come on out you little flea!" The blonde growled out, taking hold of the door knob and forcing the locked door open. He was greeted with a quiet and dark home. _Damn, don't tell me his not here!_ He groaned at the thought. Yes, it was true that the Orihara family had gone away for the weekend, but he was told that Izaya chose to stay home.

"Damn… Maybe he decided to go with them…" The blonde grumbled, making his way back out the front door. However, just as he was about to leave, an odd, muffled sound came from upstairs. This perked up Shizuo's interest greatly as he smirked and head in the direction of that noise. He headed towards the small flight of stairs, creeping up them as more muffled sounds could be heard. When he reached the top, he began walking along the hallway that the stairs led to. Those sounds grew a little louder, soon revealing themselves as uneven pants and the shuffling of what sounded like sheets.

Shizuo kept walking until he was in front of the very last door at the end of the hall. He hesitated slightly when he heard what he thought was a groan, muffled by something unknown. _Did someone break in?_ He couldn't help but wonder, _Are there people in there beating him to a pulp?_ He slowly pushed and hand out, moving the door open an inch and peering through the small crack he'd made. The sight he saw that moment made him become more frozen then a stone statue.

Beyond the door was a bedroom. Rather simple, neat, a few books stacked on a shelf against the wall, a TV in the far corner, a laptop and a few other little devices on the desk next to the red sheeted double bed. However, Shizuo really didn't pay any mind to the layout of the room; he was far too focused on the scene unfolding on that bed.

Raven hair was mattered to a sweaty forehead, crimson eyes clenched shut and lips parted, letting out short gasps for air. A flushed cheek was pressed into the sheets as one hand fisted a rather need arousal and another hand pumped three fingers into a very tight looking ring of muscles, causing that back to arch away from the mattress in a perfect curve.

_No-way…_ Shizuo stared at the sight with wide eyes, _He isn't… This can't be real… Izaya can't be… There's just no fucking way!_ Oh, but what he seeing was indeed happening.

Shizuo Heiwajima had walked in on Izaya Orihara, bent over on his bed, masturbating.

_I can't just stand here, I have to leave! This is disgusting! _And Shizuo totally would have followed through with his plan to leave… But when that flea let out a loud, shuddering moan, singling that he had struck something within himself that turn his legs to jelly, the blonde just could stop himself from pushing the door the rest of the way open and slowly making his way over to the blushing raven.

Izaya, with his eyes still closed and sweet sounds of pleasure falling from his lips, was oblivious to the blonde's presence. Well, at least he was until the bed dipped behind him and there was a sudden grip on both of his wrists, halting his movements. He froze, eyes springing wide open. He let out an involuntary gasp when he felt someone's hot breath fanning out over his neck as the person behind him leaned over his naked body.

"Damn flea…" Shizuo growled in said flea's ear, "Looks like I caught you…" He tugged on both of Izaya's wrists, gently so not to hurt him in places that shouldn't be hurt, and bought them both above his head, pinning them on the mattress with one hand as the other travelled down to the ravens smooth chest.

"Looks like you did…" Izaya said, his voice breathless as he tried to ignore the wonderful tingling sensation that ran through him as those fingers danced over his skin.

"I could kill you so easily right now," The blonde murmured, his fingers finding one of those perked nubs and giving it a twist, resulting in the fleas breath hitching, "But I'm not that nice…" He continued to play with the ravens heaving chest as he ghosted his lips over his neck. He hated to admit it, but he was positively delighted every time the smaller man shivered and gasped beneath him.

"And… Wh-what could be worse than killing me…?" Izaya asked, trying to keep his voice somewhat level. Shizuo chuckled, a rather dark plotting chuckle that was suited more to the future informant.

"Why kill you when I could just humiliate you?" He whispered against the raven's ear, "As much as it grosses me out, touching a filthy slut like you…" At those words, Izaya turned his head to glare weakly at the blonde.

"What d-did you just call me?" He tried to sound angry, threatening at the most, but his voice cracked as there was another firm tweak to his nipple.

"You heard me," Shizuo growled, "Everyone knows you'll fuck anything as long as you get what you want. You're a disgusting little whore." He was expecting some cocky retort at his words, but what really happen wasn't something that he thought would even be a possibility. The thin wrists he held were firmly pried from his grasp and the body beneath him turned over, a hand coming around forcefully to smack against the blondes cheek, sending his head flying to the side. The sound of the slap was loud, piercing, as Shizuo stared at the wall in surprise and anger. The flea just fucking _slapped_ him.

"That stupid rumor was started by some pathetic boy who was pissed off because I _wouldn't _let him fuck me. He had something I wanted and I was willing to pay him for it, but not with my body," Izaya stated, his voice still quite shaky, "He was pissed off and gave me what I wanted anyway so he could go and tell people that I sold myself for it." Shizuo then turned his head back to look at the flea, frowning down at him.

"So, if I assume you're telling the truth, then nothing," He trailed a finger up the raven's thigh, "has been inside you except your own fingers?" He bought his finger to Izaya's tight entrance, circling it. His question was answered when the flea stifled a moan and his cheeks began a beautiful deep red, showing both his embarrassment and his arousal.

"Don't…" The flea murmured, trying not to sound too breathless. Shizuo chuckled again, though it lacked the cruelty from earlier.

"Why not?" He questioned, nuzzling his face into the crook of the fleas neck, "Don't you like it?" He trailed his hand away from that hole to Izaya's already leaking member. A small sigh left the future informants lips as Shizuo placed soft kisses upon his neck and traced a finger along his erection.

"I…d-don't…" Izaya's voice was nothing but a shaky whisper as his eyes fluttered shut, shamefully enjoying the brute's touches. Shizuo trailed his wet, surprisingly gentle kisses down the raven's torso, pausing momentarily to tease his navel. He soon continued down, loving the way the man beneath him squirmed and gasped. He turned his eyes up, his own breath hitching at the sight of those wide, lust filled crimson eyes staring at him. "Wanna watch eh?" He gave a smirk before hooking his hands under the smaller boy's knees and lifted those slim legs up and spread them further apart.

In truth, Izaya was expecting either one of two things. 1. Shizuo was going to suck him off, or 2. Shizuo was going to bite something off. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the tongue that came from Shizuo's mouth and pressed against his entrance.

"F-fuck…" His head lulled back onto the bed as his eyes clenched shut; that tongue continuing to lick and prod at him until it plunged inside him. He took in a sharp breath, placing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from making sounds he knew would only embarrass him.

Shizuo kept his eyes on the flea, frowning at how he held back. He began to trace aimless patterns on one of Izaya's thighs as he continued doing wonderfully sinful things with that tongue of his. He was quite pleased when Izaya began moaning and whimpering through his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the muffled sounds, but they soon snapped open when he felt shaking fingers thread into his hair. He looked up at the flea again, seeing those beautiful, half lidded orbs locked on him as one hand clenched into the bed sheets while the other hand kept an almost desperate grip on his hair.

"Sh-Shizuo…" Oh god. That _voice._ That trembling, quiet, lust filled voice that spoke his name. It sent pleasant shivers down the blonde's spine. He retracted his tongue, the smile on his face surprisingly gentle as he pushed himself up the raven's body.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked, his own voice low and husky.

"I… I want…" In all honesty, Izaya didn't exactly know what he wanted. He just knew that he _needed _something; anything that would give him release. He gazed up at the man above him, noticing the amusement that was easily being over shadowed by lust. And then, one word tumbled from the ravens lips. One word to complete his answer. "You…"

Shizuo let a smirk cross his face at the flea's words. He reached one hand up to brush against the blushing raven's cheek. He then wrapped one arm under the boy's waist and lifted him up ever so slightly so that his hips were just hovering off the bed.

"If you want me, then relax." He whispered as he reached down with his free hand and undid his pants. He then pushed both his pants and boxers down just far enough so that his arousal sprung free. He took a deep breath and pushed himself slowly inside the raven, groaning at the heat the surrounded him and forcing himself to stay still once fully sheathed, as he was sure this must be hurting.

His assumptions were proved right when he gazed down to see the smaller man's face contorted in pain, though the pain had a distinct under tone of pleasure. Without knowing what else to do, Shizuo leaned down and captured Izaya's slightly parted lips in a gentle, reassuring kiss.

The two stayed there like that for a moment, just sliding their lips and tongues over the other until Shizuo really couldn't take it anymore. He began to move, slowly sliding out to the tip before thrusting back in, electing a gasp from the raven beneath. He began to move faster as Izaya's gasps turned to quiet moans and whimpers. Neither of them spoke, only making small sounds of pleasure, well, until Shizuo struck something inside the smaller boy, drawing out a strangled gasp and making him buck up in time with the other.

"Shizu… _Oh_~" Izaya's fingers came to tangle in the blondes hair as the two moved faster and harder against each other. The smaller could feel a hand trailing down his chest before it reached his all but throbbing member, the touching making him begin to writhe underneath the blonde.

"Look at me, Izaya." Shizuo growled. Izaya obediently opened his eyes, not even realizing he'd squeezed them shut in the first place. "I wanna see every part of your face when I make you cum." Now, Izaya will blame it all on how got damn sensitive he was even before Shizuo came into the picture, but that single sentence sent him even further into a blushing, moaning mess.

The two held each other's gaze, both golden honey and crimson as lust filled as the other. It wasn't long after that when Izaya came undone, the coiling in his stomach bursting and forcing him to moan out the others name over and over as he rode his orgasm.

Shizuo did as he'd promised, watching the ravens flushed features twist into a look of pure bliss. That look, along with the way those already incredibly tight wall tightened around him, sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Ngh fuck… Izaya." He groaned as he spilled himself inside the other, filling him completely.

There was a moment of silence, the two of them coming down from their highs and slowly registering what just happened. Without a word, Shizuo pulled out of the other, grimacing at the sight that came sliding down the raven's thigh and onto the sheets. He dared a glance at Izaya's face, seeing tired crimson eyes staring up at the roof.

"I… I'm going to sleep…" Izaya muttered, moving so he was under the sheets, clear not caring about the cum and sweat that still covered him and the bed, "Whether you stay or leave, I don't care… Just stop staring at me." Shizuo blinked. He hadn't noticed he'd been staring. He stood up, ready to get dressed and high tail it out of there, but one more glance at the flea was enough to change his mind.

Izaya looked kind of… Upset. It took a short moment for the dense blonde to realize that he had _taken Izaya's virginity. _With a sigh, he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"What are you-?"

"I'm sorry I did that…" Shizuo cut in, "I probably should have just left the minute I saw you before." He looked down, feeling his cheeks turn a little pink at the sight of a confused and shocked Izaya staring up at him.

"Uh… its fine, I suppose…" The raven muttered, looking down, "I don't mind really, that it was you…" He felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed for admitting it, but it was true. He'd never actually thought about losing his virginity, but he guessed that he'd rather the blonde take it then some horny guy at school.

Shizuo didn't notice that he'd smiled, but he did notice when Izaya drifted off. He couldn't help but tighten his grip around the smaller body. _Things are gonna be pretty damn different from now on…_

X*x*x

"Shizuo! Where were you all weekend?" Shinra asked as he bounced towards his friend. Shizuo looked up at the future underground doctor from his seat.

"I was busy…" He grumbled. He really wasn't sure whether or not to tell Shinra that he'd spend the entire weekend at Izaya's house…

"Awe~! Izaya didn't call me either." Shinra whined, taking a seat next to the blonde with a huff.

"…Where is the flea?" Shizuo asked quietly. He'd left in that morning so he could get ready for school, and he hadn't seen him all day.

"He's being harassed by some guy outside," Shinra sighed, "Another idiot who wants to get into his pants." It took a moment for that piece of information to register in the blondes mind, but when it did, there was suddenly a chair imbedded in the far wall and a fuming blonde storming out the door.

X*x*x

"C'mon Orihara, it's not like I'm asking you to go out with me," The tall brunette boy smirked as he leaned against the wall next to Izaya, "It'll just be a quick fuck." Izaya looked up at the other blankly.

"Even if I was a whore, I wouldn't touch you for all the money in the world." He stated. He had his hand stuffed in his pocket, his blade gripped tightly in his fingers.

"Oh please, I saw you limping before," The student said, "I bet your so loose I won't even have to prepare you~" He placed a hand on the others waist and trailed down. Of course, Izaya was two seconds away from pulling his blade and slicing this guy's cheeks open, but his arm had been abruptly yanked back. As he looked up to see who the hell had grabbed him, a pair of all too familiar crashed down onto his.

"H-Heiwajima!" The brunette student exclaimed. Shizuo pulled away from the very shocked raven and glared at the guy.

"Izaya Orihara isn't some whore you creeps can use," He growled, "He's mine. I'm the only one who has ever touched him, and I'll only every be the one _allowed_ to touch him. Make sure you let everyone know that, or school life for you is gonna be very difficult." With those orders, the student nodded and took off.

"Shizu-Chan, did you actually mean all of that?" Izaya asked, claiming the blonde's attention.

"Yes, I did. And if I ever find out that you've been fooling around with others, I'll kill you." Shizuo stated. Izaya smiled and hooked his arm with the blondes.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He said as the two headed into the building.

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Not sure if that ending was good or not I hope the lemon was good to hehe since it was kind of my first time writing it ^^ So yeah, R&R yes? xoxoo


End file.
